Pokemon Gen 9 (Fanon)/Newmons
Newly introduced mons, also includes regional forms and new evos of old gens Pokemon. Normal #Bee Eater Bird 1 (Normal/Flying) #Bee Eater Bird 2 (Normal/Flying) #Yak 1 "Yakiddy" (Normal): generic normal type of the region #Yak 2 "Yakpak" (Normal) #Mother Nature 1 (Normal/Fairy) #Mother Nature 2 (Normal/Fairy) #Soul Beast (Normal/Ghost): Legendary Pokemon #Tauros Evo "Anguaros" (Normal) #Zangoose Evo "Zangrath" (Normal/Fighting) Fire #Ox 1 "Pyrox" (Fire): The fire starter #Ox 2 "Torvem" (Fire) #Ox 3 "Magmataur" (Fire/Ground): Fire starter, becomes a minotaur #Cyclops 1 "Pyreye" (Fire) #Cyclops 2 "Cyclustion" (Fire/Dark) #Fire Ancient Best (Fire/???): Part of Elemental Legendary Quartet #Nuzleaf-Skaphos (Fire/Grass) #Shiftry-Skaphos (Fire/Grass) #Impidimp-Skaphos (Fire/Fairy): Impidimp looks more mischevious, it grew horns and tiny wings. #Morgrem-Skaphos (Fire/Fairy): Morgrem-Skaphos is taller than the regular Morgrem, it has become demon-like. #Grimmsnarl-Skaphos (Fire/Fairy): Grimmsnarl has grown taller than its regular variant, it has wings and horns and has lost its muscle fiber-like hair. It is truly ferocious. #'The Decimination' (Dark/Fire): The mascot legendary, based on a Typhon Fighting #Rock Fighter 2 "Quarrior" (Rock/Fighting): Evolution of Rock Fighter 1 (pure Rock Type), it became human like, it's faster but fragile. #Rock Fighter 3 "Stonutarius" (Rock/Fighting): It's like Conkeldurr/Coalossal hybrid, it has large stone walls as its arms that obstruct and hammer things. It learns Obstruct, Meteor Mash. Slow but bulky fighter #Ice Hero 1 "Barbolar" (Ice/Fighting): Barbarian like #Ice Hero 2 "Herchilles" (Ice/Fighting): A warrior, it has Technician and Storm Throw + Frost Breath, its stats are around the range of Lucario. #Zangoose Evo (Normal/Fighting) #Scrafty Evo (Dark/Fighting) #'The Guardian' (Ground/Fighting): The life force of the region is beneath the region, it keeps nature and Pok mon alive. When provoked, it unleashes its true power, all it's base stats will become 255. #Ursaring-Skaphos (Fighting/Fairy): Ursaring has definitely changed, it lived in the forest and its color changed to light blue, fur grew, its a bigger and more ferocious. Its stats got buffed too. #Riolu-Skaphos (Fighting) #Lucario-Skaphos (Ground/Fighting) Water #Water Starter 1 (Water) #Water Starter 2 (Water) #Water Starter 3 (Water) #Swordfish 1 "Swishor" (Water) #Swordfish 2 "Swaster" (Water): It's a rival to Barraskewda in the seas, it has the new ability "Sharp Blade", which powers up slash moves. Fast attacker. #Fiddler Crab 1 (Water) #Fiddler Crab 2 (Water): It's large claw can hunt smaller Water Pok mon. It's a slow but bulky fighter, preferring to wait for attacks. #Black Tortoise (Water/Steel) #Water Ancient Beast (Water/???): Part of Elemental Legendary Quartet #Octillery Evo (Water): Octillery evolved, it's speed lowered slightly but its bulk and attack/spc atk increased. It gets Skill Link and new ability Rapid Fire, which gives priority to ball/beam/pulse moves, but if the power is greater than 50 it is weakened, higher damage moves base power (like Gunk Shot, 120) is decreased further. #Sandile-Skaphos (Water/Ground) #Krokorok-Skaphos (Water/Ground) #Krookodile-Skaphos (Water/Ground): Gets Mold Breaker. #Frillish-Skaphos (Water/Electric) #Jellicent-Skaphos (Water/Electric) Flying #Bee Eater Bird 1 (Normal/Flying) #Bee Eater Bird 2 (Normal/Flying) #Bee Eater Bird 3 (Ground/Flying) #Gargoyle (Rock/Flying) #Vampire "Cruovyre" (Dark/Flying): It's unique ability Vampyrism allows it to restore HP when it uses contact moves. #Wind Ancient Beast "Pegasus" (Flying/Fairy): Part of Elemental Legendary Quartet #Drifblim Evo "Drifeppelin" (Ghost/Flying) #Minior Evo "Mightior" (Rock/Flying) Grass #Grass Horse 1 (Grass) #Grass Horse 2 (Grass) #Grass Horse 3 (Grass/Steel): Trojan horse-like. #Ent 1 (Grass) #Ent 2 "Giaent" (Grass/Ground) #Ent 3 "Ingentis" (Grass/Ground) #Troll 1 "Vertroll" (Grass/Fairy) #Troll 2: "Ogroth" (Grass/Fairy): Ogre/troll looking, it has a moss-like jacket and a club. It is a rival to Cyclustion. #Stegosaurus 1 "Strassa" (Rock/Grass) #Stegosaurus 2 "Plunchego" (Rock/Grass) #Earth Ancient Beast (Rock/Grass): A golem, part of the Elemental Legendary Quartet #Nuzleaf-Skaphos (Fire/Grass) #Shiftry-Skaphos (Fire/Grass) Poison #Mushroom Mage 1 (Poison) #Mushroom Mage 2 (Poison/Psychic) #Mushroom Mage 3 (Poison/Psychic): Has Levitate #Scorpion 1 "Poincher" (Ground/Poison) #Scorpion 2 "Toxiscorp" (Ground/Poison) #Seviper Evo (Poison/Dark) #Basilisk-creature 1 (Poison/Steel): Poison/Steel! No Levitate though, but it learns Magnet Rise. It's a very rare encounter and is said to be one of the most dangerous Pok mon if you let its rage grow. It evolves at level 58. #Basilisk-creature 2 (Poison/Steel): Evolves at level 58, it has 556 BST. It's powerful, learning some very good moves like Dragon Dance, Wild Charge, and Scald. It gets Multiscale/Sheer Force as its abilities, with Huge Power being its hidden ability. A powerful Lvl 60 version with its Hidden Ability can be encountered in the postgame. Electric #Pikaclone (Electric/???) #Raptor 1 "Raptovolt" (Rock/Electric) #Raptor 2 "Jolrastic" (Rock/Electric) #Centaur (Electric/Steel) #White Tiger (Electric/Psychic) #Light Ancient Beast (Electric/Dragon): Golden dragon, part of the Legendary Elemental Quartet #Giant Boar (Electric/Ground): A legendary, it is one of the largest legendaries, rivals Eternatus. #Shinx-Skaphos (Electric/Ice) #Luxio-Skaphos (Electric/Ice) #Luxray-Skaphos (Electric/Ice) #Frillish-Skaphos (Water/Electric) #Jellicent (Water/Electric) Ground Scarab 1 and Ent 2 might not have Ground typing. #Ox 3 "Magmataur" (Fire/Ground) #Bee Eater Bird 3 (Ground/Flying) #Ent 2 "Giaent" (Grass/Ground) #Ent 3 "Ingentis" (Grass/Ground) #Scorpion 1 "Poincher" (Ground/Poison) #Scorpion 2 "Toxiscorp" (Ground/Poison) #Scarab 1 "Scabhite" (Bug/Ground): New Ability called Swarm Storm, which is like Wishiwashi's Schooling, but contact moves hurt the attacker. #Scarab 2 "Kheprikris" (Bug/Ground): Evolution of Scabhite, It gains Multiscale. It has another form called Kheprikris: Metamorphosis Form where it breaks off its armor and its base stats rise slightly, becoming more fragile but its attack and speed are buffed drastically. #Egyptian Cat/Sphinx 1 "Felinkth" (Ground): Egyptian cat #Egyptian Cat/Sphinx 2 "Saharinx" (Ground): Gains Sphinx-like headress, its size has increased. #Egyptian Cat/Sphinx 3 "Pharoar" (Ground/Psychic): A sphinx with wings (but not flying and no levitate sorry). Powerful fast Spc Attacker. #Mother Nature 3 (Fairy/Ground): It has become its final stage, now it has the power of earth. #'The Guardian' (Ground/Fighting): The mascot legendary! #Giant Boar (Electric/Ground): Legendary pokemon. #Sandslash Evo "Sandscalibur" (Ground/Steel): Sandslash evolves, gains Steel Type, speed increased, Spc Attack reduced. Gains "Sharp Blade" ability, Excadrill got some competition? Probably not. #Lucario-Skaphos (Ground/Fighting) #Sandile-Skaphos (Water/Ground) #Krokorok-Skaphos (Water/Ground) #Krookodile-Skaphos (Water/Ground): Gets Mold Breaker. Psychic #Mushroom Mage 2 (Poison/Psychic) #Mushroom Mage 3 (Poison/Psychic): Has Levitate #Egyptian Cat/Sphinx 3 "Pharoar" (Ground/Psychic): A sphinx with wings (but not flying and no levitate sorry). Powerful fast Spc Attacker. #White Tiger (Electric/Psychic) #Jynx Evolution (Ice/Psychic) #Angel 1 (Psychic): A small white colored creature with a halo, it hasn't grown its wings yet. #Angel 2 (Psychic): It has grown up, its wings are starting to grow. #Angel 3A (Psychic/Fairy): Female only evolution, it grew its wings and has gained Fairy type as a result. Special Attack, Spc Def, Hp based. #'The Beyond' (Steel/Psychic): The third legendary mascot. Rock #Rock Boxer 1 (Rock) #Rock Fighter 2 "Quarrior" (Rock/Fighting) #Rock Fighter 3 "Stonutarius" (Rock/Fighting) #Stegosaurus 1 "Strassa" (Rock/Grass) #Stegosaurus 2 "Plunchego" (Rock/Grass) #Raptor 1 "Raptovolt" (Rock/Electric) #Raptor 2 "Jolrastic" (Rock/Electric) #Zombie 1 "Graybreak" (Ghost/Rock): A zombie, that's pretty much it. Has Cursed Body #Zombie 2 "Zombinous" (Ghost/Rock): A larger zombie, a creepy abomination. It is kind of like a Clubberskull from Kid Icarus, it first stands in a defensive form hiding behind a broken gravestone. Maybe it gets Huge Power? #Gargoyle (Rock/Flying) #Ancient Earth Beast (Rock/Grass): Golem, part of the elemental legendary quartet #Minior Evo "Mightior" (Rock/Flying) Ice #Ice Hero 1 "Barbolar" (Ice/Fighting) #Ice Hero 2 "Herchilles" (Ice/Fighting) #Wyvern 1 "Crynovorn" (Ice/Dragon) #Wyvern 2 "Wyntorvorn" (Ice/Dragon): #Ice Wolf "Ragnarir" (Ice/Dark): 530 BST, a rare and low catch rate Pok mon. Based off of Fenrir. Perhaps it has an alternate form? #Jynx Evolution (Ice/Psychic) #Growlithe-Skaphos (Ice) #Arcanine-Skaphos (Ice) #Shinx-Skaphos (Electric/Ice) #Luxio-Skaphos (Electric/Ice) #Luxray-Skaphos (Electric/Ice) Bug #Regional Bug 1 (Bug) #Regional Bug 2 (Bug) #Regional Bug 3 (Bug/Fairy) #Scarab 1 "Scabhite" (Bug/Ground): New Ability called Swarm Storm, which is like Wishiwashi's Schooling, but contact moves hurt the attacker. #Scarab 2 "Kheprikris" (Bug/Ground): Evolution of Scabhite, It gains Multiscale. It has another form called Kheprikris: Metamorphosis Form where it breaks off its armor and its base stats rise slightly, becoming more fragile but its attack and speed are buffed drastically. #Tarantula 1 (Bug/Dark) #Tarantula 2 (Bug/Dark) Dragon #Wyvern 1 "Crynovorn" (Ice/Dragon) #Wyvern 2 "Wyntorvorn" (Ice/Dragon) #Bahamut 1 (Dragon): A small behemoth bipedal creature #Bahamut 2 (Dragon): The behemoth grows, stands two legged. #Bahamut 3 (Dragon/Steel): Behemoth, gladiator-like. Decent stats, but evolves very late. It's also a psuedo like the Fairy/Azure Dragon, this is the first Gen since Gen 3 with two pseudos. #Fairy/Azure Dragon 1 (Fairy/Dragon) #Fairy/Azure Dragon 2 (Fairy/Dragon) #Fairy/Azure Dragon 3 (Fairy/Dragon): The psuedo-legendary. #Light Ancient Beast (Electric/Dragon): Golden dragon, part of the Legendary Elemental Quartet Ghost #Zombie 1 "Graybreak" (Ghost/Rock): A zombie, that's pretty much it. Has Cursed Body #Zombie 2 "Zombinous" (Ghost/Rock): A larger zombie, a creepy abomination. It is kind of like a Clubberskull from Kid Icarus, it first stands in a defensive form hiding behind a broken gravestone. Maybe it gets Huge Power? #Soul Beast (Normal/Ghost): Legendary pokemon. #Drifblim evo "Drifeppelin" (Ghost/Flying) Dark #Cyclops 2 "Cyclustion" (Fire/Dark) #Werewolf (Dark) #Vampire "Cruovyre" (Dark/Flying) #Angel 3B (Dark/Fairy): Male only evolution, it grew its wings but lost its psychic abilities, it has dark powers, it's a fast-moving physical attacker. Think of it like Arsene (Persona 5) and Darkrai. #Ice Wolf "Ragnarir" (Ice/Dark) #Dark Ancient Beast (Dark/???): Part of Elemental Legendary Quartet #'The Decimination' (Dark/Fire): The opposite Legendary Mascot and the antagonist of the game, it is based on a Typhon. It is pure evil, but perhaps it was a good Pok mon back then? P #Scrafty Evo (Poison/Dark) #Seviper Evo "Sevenom" (Dark/Fighting) Steel #Grass Horse 3 (Grass/Steel): Grass Starter final evo #Basilisk-creature 1 (Poison/Steel) #Basilisk-creature 2 (Poison/Steel) #Centaur (Electric/Steel) #Bahamut 3 (Dragon/Steel) #Black Tortoise (Water/Steel) #Sandslash Evo "Sandscalibur" (Ground/Steel) #'The Beyond' (Steel/Psychic): Third legendary mascot Fairy #Regional Bug 3 (Bug/Fairy) #Troll 1 (Grass/Fairy) #Troll 2 "Ogrwoth" (Grass/Fairy) #Mother Nature 1 (Normal/Fairy) #Mother Nature 2 (Normal/Fairy) #Mother Nature 3 (Fairy/Ground) #Fairy/Azure Dragon 1 (Fairy/Dragon) #Fairy/Azure Dragon 2 (Fairy/Dragon) #Fairy/Azure Dragon 3 (Fairy/Dragon): The psuedo-legendary of this game. #Wind Ancient Beast "Pegasus" (Flying/Fairy): Part of Elemental Legendary Quartet #Ursaring-Skaphos (Fighting/Fairy) #Impidimp-Skaphos (Fire/Fairy): Impidimp looks more mischevious, it grew horns and tiny wings. #Morgrem-Skaphos (Fire/Fairy): Morgrem-Skaphos is taller than the regular Morgrem, it has become demon-like. #Grimmsnarl-Skaphos (Fire/Fairy): Grimmsnarl has grown taller than its regular variant, it has wings and horns and has lost its muscle fiber-like hair. It is truly ferocious. #Angel 3A (Psychic/Fairy): Female only evolution, it grew its wings and has gained Fairy type as a result. Special Attack, Spc Def, Hp based. #Angel 3B (Dark/Fairy): Male only evolution, it grew its wings but lost its psychic abilities, it has dark powers, it's a fast-moving physical attacker. Think of it like Arsene (Persona 5) and Darkrai.